Harry Potter and The Path Unlocked
by TheGreyPrince
Summary: After GOF. Harry makes a choice and finds out about his history and destiny. Just what is the grey order and how does Harry fit into it. Independent and Grey Harry. No more mister nice guy, very proactive Harry!
1. The Failings of Man

Inspiration:

_Inspiration:_

Now I am a big fan of JK Rowling she is a great author etc etc… but after reading the complete Harry Potter franchise I was a bit let down with the construction of Harry Potter as the boy who lived to defeat Voldemort because quite frankly it was all Hermione and the plotting of the dead- ghostly Dumbledore. Sigh

So I though that especially after the Trizward cup you would see a change in Harry, maybe more assertive realising what exactly the war meant. But alas we did not see that.

So anyway I was thinking a I would like to see a more **independent **Harry, and a little more of what Harry could do, plus a lot more of his history and the other characters. Now it picks up after book 4 the golden fire.

_Disclaimer:_

I own nothing but the computer I am writing on.

Harry Potter and The Path Unlocked **by_TheGreyPrince_**

- Chapter -

**The Failings of Man**

"There's something iffy with that boy" said Vernon Dursley as he paced around the living room

"Well of course there is dear" replied Petunia unconcerned "best not to worry about it"

Vernon grunted "well normally I don't concern myself, but have you seen him" he sniffed "Looks as if his not sleeping, what with those dark circles under his eyes… can you imagine what the neighbours would think"

"Well we'll just keep the boy inside"

"But then he'll be in _here_ with _us_" he fell silent "I guess we'll just tell the neighbours the boys part of some sort of social experiment and be done with it"

"What a wonderful idea" exclaimed Petunia as she went back to dusting and he went back to the TV.

From his place on the stairs Harry snorted in amusement before turning and quietly creeping back up stairs into his room. He walked to the patch of floor in front of his bed and sat with his knees to his chest and his face buried into his knees. It was worst than he thought if his uncle had noticed. The first few nights after summer he had tried to sleep but after Vernon kept coming to him in the middle of the night with a broom threatening to beat him black and blue if he didn't quit that screaming, Harry gave up trying to sleep. At first he stayed up all night reading his books which thankful Uncle Vernon now made him keep in his room because it was taking valuable space in the cupboard which he would need for Dudley's trophies (once he earned his first weightlifting one of course). So he had stayed up reading until his mind was too exhausted to conjure up thoughts before he tried to sleep. But this also met with the threatening of the broom. So now Harry slept on the floor his back against the end of his bed, his knees pulled into his stomach. Now this approach was horrendously uncomfortable and meant that Harry only ever got 1 hour sleep at a time- meaning that he woke well before he had the chance to dream. But it seemed that he would soon actually have to sleep or Vernon may do something drastic like lock him in his room where there was nothing to do but be trapped with his thoughts.

Plenty of times he had thought about writing Hermione or Ron but he didn't know what to say- besides they didn't write to him either. And after feeling the vestige of anger and hurt he told himself they were simply giving him time to grieve. Which he wasn't doing of course, rather his tactic was deny and avoid thinking about it. During his time in solitude he had been reflecting a lot on his life and the people in it, especially Dumbledore. Dumbledore who Harry had looked up to as his saviour, Dumbledore who had always been there for him, Dumbledore the only wizard that Voldemort had ever been afraid of, Dumbledore Dumbledore Dumbledore. Don't get Harry wrong he still respected the man but now knew that he was nowhere near perfect. That although Dumbledore thought he was protecting Harry he was actually harming him. There were too many questions that Dumbledore refused to answer, and too many aspects of his life that he controlled.

When Harry thought about all his friends he wished that he could have been more like them all. Maybe he'd be a better person for it, maybe things would be easier. Ginny's innocence, Hermione's curiosity, Ron's tenacity, Fred and George's creativity, Sirius's loyalty, Hagrid's strength, Dumbledore's power and even Malfoy's ability to control his emotions. If only he could for a second be like them, then things would be different. At least that was what he had to believe.

Harry uncurled himself till he was standing and then went over to his trunk. Rummaging through it he took out his defence against the dark arts book and began to read it. Over the course of the weeks he had been home he had already read it cover to cover and practiced the wand movements. He'd probably have to start up on transfiguration next, which was easily his second best subject (not counting care of magic).

Hedwig hooted at him and dipped her head to the side while indicating to the book. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned over the pages of the book slowly until Hedwig gave a hoot to stop. He was on the last few pages of the book when she hooted. Harry looked at the page and noted a list of references to other books. "What do I do with this?" he asked and she moved on her perch and motioned towards some parchment. Recognition flooded his features and he went to the trunk and took out rolls of parchment, a quill and ink. "Good thinking" he said as he beginning scanning down the list of names. When he finished with that book he searched the back of the rest of the books until he had a sizeable list. "You up for a journey" he asked her as he examined his note. "Take this one to the book store in Diagon Alley, and this one" he said as he tied another note to her other foot "take it to another bookstore- money's not an option" he said as he finally tied a bag full of galleons to her. Hedwig hooted in delight and nipped his finger affectionately. "Do try to hurry" he said as he petted her. Walking to the window with her on his arm he opened it wide and watched her soar into the night.

Harry moved back to the table and took out his transifguration book. He would need to know all the basics before he moved on. But before he got started he wrote out another note and left it by Hedwigs' cage for her return.

Harry Potter and The Path Not Taken **by** _Destinysarrow_


	2. Lesson in History

Inspiration:

_Inspiration:_

Now I am a big fan of JK Rowling she is a great author etc etc… but after reading the complete Harry Potter franchise I was a bit let down with the construction of Harry Potter as the boy who lived to defeat Voldemort because quite frankly it was all Hermione and the plotting of the dead- ghostly Dumbledore. Sigh

So I though that especially after the Trizward cup you would see a change in Harry, maybe more assertive realising what exactly the war meant. But alas we did not see that.

So anyway I was thinking a I would like to see a more **independent **Harry, and a little more of what Harry could do, plus a lot more of his history and the other characters. Now it picks up after book 4 the golden fire.

_Disclaimer:_

I own nothing but the computer I am writing on.

Harry Potter and The Path Unlocked **by_TheGreyPrince_**

* * *

- Chapter -

**Lesson in History **

Harry woke up approximately 1 week from the day that he had sent the letters to the sound of tapping on his window. Fortunately it was still misty outside and the owl that was tapping his window wouldn't be seen. Nevertheless he ran to the window before Uncle Vernon could catch sight of them. A dozen or more owls came in. Hedwig who had come back 3 days before and after resting went to deliver his last letter was among them. Each had a parcel attached to them. Amongst the owls was a black raven, which stood out more then Hedwig's snowy white coat. He pushed his way towards the raven and took out the parchment.

_Dear Mr. P_

_I am the daughter of Mr. Etenna the bookkeeper at the 'Intellect Consortium'. I must commend you on such a persistent owl, she is a beauty. She pecked at my father until he agreed to give you some books. Normally he wouldn't bother with such requests but would refer whoever to another store… but your owl wouldn't take no for an answer. My dad said such a persistent owl could only belong to somebody who demanded the best and so I was charged with collecting your order._

_I noticed that you seemed to favour books on the defence against the dark arts. So I hope you don't mind but I enclosed some books that I think you might like. My owl Othello (the owl with the sky blue scarf) has the parcels. If you have any questions please feel free to send back a response with either my owl or my raven- Iago._

_A wizarding thanks_

_**Helena. E**_

Harry put down the letter and then reached over to the owl and opened the parcel. There were 3 books; _Fancy spell work the easiest ways to learn spells_. _Self-defensive spell work. Dangerous games? How not to get caught._ In closed in that book she wrote:

_Just in case you're like me and like to practice spells but don't like anyone to know._

_**H**_

Harry smiled and quickly got up. Pulling up a piece of parchment be begun to pen a response.

_To H,_

_Thanks for the books. Unfortunately I can't practice spells in my home, what with the underaged wizarding ban and the fact that I live with muggles- who hate magic. But I'll practice the wand movements._

_What is the Intellect Consortium? I'm afraid that I don't know much about the wizard world! If you have any other books please forward them to me._

_Sincerely_

_**Mr. H.**_

Once Harry gave it back to the raven he went onto opening each parcel. The owls took flight as soon as they had been unburdened. He then went to Hedwig and took out her note.

_Hello Harry,_

_It's best if you don't use Hedwig I suspect my parcels will be monitored from now on. I've given you a mirror you look clearly into it and say my name and we can talk- it's much safer. As for how I am. I'm as well as any escaped convict can be. What about you? __They haven't let me send you a note till now- said it was too dangerous and wouldn't be in your best interest. I say bugger to that. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you during the event of last term, maybe I should have fought harder. But I'm here for you. Always._

_How did we make the marauder map? It was a long and complex process to which I have enclosed detailed instructions as well as the instructions as to how we became animagi. I feel I should caution you that this is no joke and it's dangerous but I'm hardly the one to talk. Check with me before you go onto each stage._

_Your God Father_

_**S. Black**_

Harry put down the letter. Sirius sounded bitter and Harry felt bad for him. He wondered who was keeping Sirius hostage and empathised with him. He would be sure to talk to him once every day sharing his plans (not all of them) and asking him for advice. He looked at Hedwig and then around the room. "I'd say we have enough to keep us busy" he said and she hooted in agreement. "You wanna pick the first book" he asked and then watched as she walked over to each book and then tapped one with her beak. He picked it up and then stroked her head "good choice. What would I do without you?" Hedwig primed.

Over the next week Harry, Helena and Sirius were regular correspondents but it wasn't until the following week that he felt that things were improving. It had started with the first set of notes.

Awoken again by the sound of taping Harry opened the window and let both Othello and Iago into the room. Hedwig swooped down and began playing with the two flying creatures. As soon as he opened the letter he could practically feel the excitement leaping of the page. Her hand writing although still neat was slightly erratic, as instead of curls at the end of her letters there were sharp exaggerated flicks.

_Mr. P_

_Are you a muggle? I haven't gotten the chance to meet much muggles much less people my own age. You see my father runs the consortium and so he doesn't get out much. Neither do I you see, cause I'm home schooled. My father thought that the best education I would get was here and so I've been home schooled ever since I was little. Do you go to school? Are the muggles you live with really mean?_

_Anyway the consortium is an organization for the most 'intellectual' people in the wizarding world. Well not really the most intellectual but the ones that want to dedicate their lives to being the best they can be in any particular field. It sounds quite good doesn't it? Try living amongst these people! Anyway there are experts from all over the world even as far as Australia, Asia, Africa. There are a few young people here, but I'm still the baby (I'm only just 13). It's a pretty hush hush organization the ministry doesn't know about us they just think we're a bunch of geeks trading stories. If only they knew!_

_How are you getting on with the books? I sent you a new one but it's on practices in the wizarding world. I highlighted the important bits. Can you tell me all about the muggle world? Sometimes I try imagining what its like but I'll never really know until I'm old enough to travel. The only thing I know about the muggle world is that it has great music. My dad got me a piano I've been messing about with it but I don't think I'm playing it right._

_Anyway I'm running out of parchment._

_**Helena.**_

_P.S there is a little box can you figure out what it does. It's to help you with the problem you stated in the last letter._

_**00**_

_To Helena,_

_I enjoyed your letter and the book. I learned a lot of stuff. And I can't figure out what the box does. Sorry. Yes I'm at school Hogwarts in my 5th year I'm almost 15. The muggles I live with are bad, they use to leave me under the stairs but I finally got a bedroom in my first year._

_I'm getting on well with the books. Who knew reading could be so fun? I brought you this book it's on some songs you could play on the piano. Dudley (my cousin) wanted to learn but found it too hard. So here are the books, trust me he won't miss them. This world is not much different from the wizarding world, in a way it's both easier and harder. For example we have the telephone which we use to talk to people… hang on I think I could get you a book. Oh to answer you question I'm a half blood, my parents were killed by Voldemort so I don't know much about them._

_**Harry.**_

_**00**_

_To Harry (I wondered what the H stood for I thought maybe Herbert or Harold and that's why you used your initial. But Harry is nice.)_

_The box is an age nullifier. You can use it to practice magic but since its illegal and one of the earliest prototypes it only last for about 2 hour's everyday. It's a great invention isn't it? It was made in house (see what the ministry of magic is missing out on)._

_I'm sorry about your parents. My mother was killed by some of his followers because she was active in getting them all thrown into Azkaban. I don't remember her much. You know you can write to the hall of history and get some information on your parents, you are allowed to access all their files if you're a blood relation._

_Thanks for the books, I starting to play something it sounds nice…._

_**Helena.**_

At the beginning of the next week Harry had begun to practice spells, the most used was the silence spell and the repair spell, and come to think of it he was also pretty good at healing spells. When he wasn't doing that he was reading and working out. Some of the advanced spells' required good physical fitness, fortunately quidditch kept him in top shape, but there was no harm in bulking up. Supplementing his meals with bulk up potions (which he was also improving on, although he could only do so much in his room) Harry was filling out. The most difficult thing was mental spells, not that he had anyone to test him, but he felt physically exhausted when he had to put up mental shields. He had been trying to use mental shields to block the nightmares but it always managed to leak through. Taxing also was wordless spells, he hadn't even bothered to try wandless. Only the highest ranking wizards could do that and even then most under duress.

The next morning several official looking owls greeted him. They had a medal that stated _**hall of history**_ around their necks and they had shiny coats. Hedwig turned her back towards them in disdain. But Harry was eager to open the huge parcel.

On the top was a note:** Find enclosed the Potter family History and the Potter-Evans History and personal items.**

With shaking hands Harry opened the flap of the large file. He read over the pages until his head was spinning with details. He found out that his grandparents died of a wizarding illness and that they were old when they gave birth to his father. He found he had ties with the Gaunt family. The Potters were descended from the youngest brother, Ignotus Peverell, while the Gaunts descended from the middle brother Cadmus making him and Tom Riddle, distant relatives. _The thought did nothing but make Harry feel sick._ Also mentioned was that there were several family heirlooms hidden within the two lines. Harry guessed one was the invisibility cloak. Also enclosed was a big ring with a big P in the middle of it- the Potter crest. From the photos he received he saw his mother wearing one around her neck, although it looked different from the one in his possession. As he looked closer the inside of the ring said: _Harry Potter beloved son destined for greater things._ As he picked it up and put it on his finger he saw it adjust to his size. On the floor a ghost of a ring appeared and solidified, Harry just put it away. He then leaned back and looked at the papers on the floor without actually taken anything in. What did one do with this information on their past but make them aware of things that they did not have. His family had been incredibly power and well liked they had seen the world and dreamt of bigger and better things. Harry didn't dream. But as he learnt more about them, saw them move in the pictures as if corporeal, he felt a certain kind of kinship, a pull. He was not alone, he couldn't be, he's family had left permanent marks not only in the world but in the hearts of the people they met. Harry knew why he had never fitted in; it was because he had yet to find out his place in the world. It sounded philosophical but in truth it was so simple. He had never really known who he was, sure he had been labeled as the freak; Dudley's cousin, the boy who lived, Dumbledore's man ever the golden boy. But those were all names people had given to him. He had tried to carve out an identity within those parameters but it had never quite worked. Now after almost 15yrs of living Harry new exactly who he was; _Harry Potter beloved son destined for greater things and the legacy to the Grey Order. _As he pulled out a worn journal he turned to the first page. On the page it said;

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death__. _


	3. Heroes

Inspiration:

_Inspiration:_

Now I am a big fan of JK Rowling she is a great author etc etc… but after reading the complete Harry Potter franchise I was a bit let down with the construction of Harry Potter as the boy who lived to defeat Voldemort because quite frankly it was all Hermione and the plotting of the dead- ghostly Dumbledore. Sigh

So I though that especially after the Trizward cup you would see a change in Harry, maybe more assertive realising what exactly the war meant. But alas we did not see that.

So anyway I was thinking a I would like to see a more **independent **Harry, and a little more of what Harry could do, plus a lot more of his history and the other characters. Now it picks up after book 4 the golden fire.

_Disclaimer:_

I own nothing but the computer I am writing on.

Harry Potter and The Path Unlocked **by_TheGreyPrince_**

* * *

- Chapter -

**Heroes  
**

July was drawing to an end and Harry was waiting for the start of the new school year. He had been asked by both Hermione and Ron to accompany them to Diagon alley but he had refused. He had already ordered all his supplies over the summer and had no need to go. But today Harry would be leaving the house to go and visit the intellect consortium. Mr Etenna had finally agreed for him to get a tour, Harry was hoping for more than a tour but membership and a little information. Mr Etenna said that a portkey would appear in his room at exactly 8am and activate at 8:01 and sure enough dead on 8 a book was transported into his room and at 8:01 Harry was gone in a whirl of smoke.

Harry appeared in a long hall with highly polished wooden floors with a red carpet stretched across the length of the hall. The wall was panelled and lined with a bookcase then a fire place then a portrait. On the ceiling were words floating about, Harry tried to narrow his eyes and make them out.

"Its charmed" said the portrait nearest to Harry "whatever book the person is trying to think of appears written up there. Gives me a couple of hours of entertainment" he said cheerfully.

"Morning Winstansley" said a man behind Harry. "Morning, Harry isn't it?" asked the man as he held out a hand. Harry blinked up at him before shaking his hand.

"My name is Mr Etenna. I hardly ever get called by my first name- it's Faris. So you wanted a tour did you?" he asked as he began walking down the hallway. Harry ran to keep up with his long strides "well I was actually hoping to get some information"

"Information" he said as he stepped into the lift "if its information you want there's no better place to get it. What's it about"

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about the guild of heroes."

"Guild of heroes?" he looked down "Greek or Roman version"

"I was hoping you knew the magical story of the guild of heroes, em sir"

"Why of course I do. But I wouldn't feel right telling you, not when Mr Rickstein is the resident story teller. Fortunately that is where we are heading" he pronounced as the lift doors opened. On the wall as Harry entered is said: **Level 5 Department of historical facts, fictions and myths**. Underneath was the sentence: _there is truth in everything even lies_

As Harry walked down the room he saw a lot of people looking over books and tablets, even materials, whatever could be used to write on. The atmosphere was not as tense or as formal as he expected. People were gathered in groups and were talking over tea or a sandwich, some were shouting across the room, either joking with one another or asking for help. This was not the idea that he had been given from the refined hallway.

"Here we are" said Mr Etenna "and he motioned towards an old man by the fire. At his feet was a young girl. Long raven colour hair framed her face and she had the most intense look of interest on her face, her jaw set in stoic concentration, and her eyes wolf grey dancing in amusement.

"Helena" said Mr Etenna

The girl looked up "Daddy" she chimed and jumped up to hug him

"See" said Mr Etenna to Harry "we hardly ever see each other, she has much better friends than me, that is why whenever she greets me it is as if we are long lost relatives"

Harry smiled at the good humour, which faded to shock when Helena hugged him.

Mr Rickstein, the man in the chair laughed at Harry's expression "she is quite an eccentric young lady, I guess we have no one to blame but ourselves" he said

Helena turned and frowned at him "I'm just enthusiastic that's all" Harry was amazed at how mature she spoke while at the same time carried everything with childlike grace.

"So what brings you to this part Mr Etenna" asked Rickstein

"This young man" said Mr Etenna as he clasped a hand on his shoulders in a fatherly manner "would like to know about the guild of heroes"

"You do, do you" he asked as he gave Harry a once over "well sit, there are not enough people like Helena here who appreciate my knack for story telling"

"That's because we've heard it all before" shouted someone and the whole area burst into laughter.

"See what I mean. Will you be joining us?"

Helena threw her father a pleading look as he looked at his watch.

"This palace will run without you, I think you often overestimate your importance"

Mr Etenna looked more amused than insulted by Rickstein "well in that case" he took the arm chair oppose him. Harry sank to the floor and instantly become calm and conformable as he sat on one of the cushions. _How he loved magic._

"You know the story of the 4 founders of Hogwarts don't you boy, greatest witches and wizards of their time and codswaddle if you ask me. For all the power they had there were far greater witches and wizards who didn't care as much about power and putting down roots or about magic as you've come to know it today. Back in the day the term magic meant so much more than waving a wand and muttering incantations. A group of individuals as diverse as the people you see here established an order it wasn't until some time later that they called it the guild of heroes. But this order was often a haven for those who had magic but didn't know how to use it. Back in the 1600 during the witch trials the guild would find these women, men and children and teach them to wield their magic. Back then there were no wands for funnelling magic or rules for its uses, magic was spontaneous and was limited only by the will of the caster. Although there were some far more able than the rest- it was in the blood some say. I'd be inclined to agree. Often the more able people took on novices, taught them everything they knew. It was not uncommon for them to only be trained in one area of magic"

"Like what" asked Harry

"Some taught healing magic, there was always so much to learn that they hardly every learnt everything to do with that discipline. Some learnt warrior magic, something akin to what you may call defence against the dark arts. Some alchemy, some enchantments, some were skilled tradesmen, this list goes on and on"

"Why has it changed then? Why not keep magic so varied"

Rickstein smiled "I have often wondered about that myself. You see as the guild collected more members, its prestige rose and everyone wanted to be a novice. But it was impossible to have so many and may grew to resent the guild and accused them of favouring particular people. This of course was untrue as they collected people from everywhere. However a group formed called the Judges they became something akin to the ministry of magic and they decided to make laws that prohibited the learning of certain types of magic. They ordered a nation wide search for any materials that may contain detailed notes of magic, and order those well-practiced wizards to stop teaching so much magic. They invented schools with a curriculum of what was allowed and then wands which not only blocked entry to the schools but outland wandless magic"

"That's terrible, so what happened" asked Helena, forgetting that she already knew.

"The guild of heroes called together a meeting about what to do. Some suggested that they fight the Judges and take over; other said to give in or go underground. But there was one particular man named Sina, he had been the one who united these witches and wizards gave them a talisman which would be used to call for their brother or sister guild members if they were in danger. He suggested that they form a group the Grey Order who would keep the secrets of true magic and who would one day restore the knowledge. Being a member would mean a life of recluse, always on the run always lying to friends and family, a sad life indeed. In the end 8 were selected one from each of the main disciplines of magic: warrior, alchemy, enchantment, tradesman, healing, mental, flight and then Ebanasa who created the discipline of elementals. They left the guild and went into hiding. No one knows what happened to them or where they hid all their books"

"So that's it?" asked Harry "The minis- I mean the Judges gave up"

"Well they had to. They knew there was no way they would find them, besides as long as they weren't causing trouble there was no harm done"

"So that magic is lost then- forever"

"Not lost" interrupted Mr Etenna "it exists here. We are an organisation not all together different from the original guild of heroes. But I do wonder what is your interest in this area?"

"I got this" said Harry as he pulled out the journal from his bag "it said I was a legacy to the Grey order"

"Good Merlin" gasped Rickstein and he got up from his seat taking the book with him. He turned on a safe watt light and opened the book "this is Sina's book called _Tabula Rasa_" he thumbed the insignia on the flap "this must be the symbol of the guild"

"Tabula rasa? Referring to the concept that human beings are born with no innate or built-in mental content, they are blank, and their entire resource of knowledge is built up gradually from their experiences and sensory perceptions of the outside world" cited Helena as if she was reading it out of an encyclopaedia.

He nodded "This may contain the truth of magic, the truth of the guild. Quick" he pushed it back into Harry's hands take it up to the 7th floor to artefacts, junk and jumble and then to lexicon, anicom and pictoconic_". _

Harry looked confused "we're going to verify it and then we need someone to interpret it.

"You mean it's not in English" said Harry as he opened the book

"No, can you read it"

"Yeah" said Harry

"I wanna see" Helena squinted at the page "nope"

"Really it say's the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_._ Look here" he pointed to it "you can see it right here"

Helena looked again "his right I can see it now" she bounced in excitement

"It must be in the blood" laughed Mr Etenna "clever, only a blood descent can read the book and grant others permission. It must be the real deal"

"Well then" said Rickstein as he rubbed his hands together "what do you say we read it then"

"How about we give Harry a tour instead"

"Awh dad" said Helena

"Why don't you show Harry around Helena?"

"Ok" she conceded

"Wait Harry, do you mind if we get started on the book?"

Harry paused "only you two I don't really trust anyone else"

"That's perfectly understandable. I shall ensure the privacy of the information until you've give your permission. Helena bring him to my personal study when you are done"

"Ok dad" she said and then began to walk to the exit. When they were in the lift she turned to Harry "so what do you think of my home"

"It's not how I expected it to be, I guess I thought they'd be bookish"

Helena giggled "Oh they are, it really depends on what floor you're on. I think you'll find this floor to your liking" she announced as they entered:

Basement- _might, magic and combat._

"This is the DA floor; if we hurry we might be able to catch the end of a duel"

"You duel for fun here"

"Well not me personally, but those who want to learn all about combative strategies this is what they do all day".

Harry looked down and saw two people facing each other. One had just hurled a cutting hex but the other managed to roll away and turn the floor under their opponent's feet to ice making them slip. As they got up they summoned their wand and then hurled a binding charm. The person on the floor struggled against the binds but could not undo them. The match was over.

"Wow" said Harry "I've never seen a duel before"

"It's pretty amazing isn't it" she replied as she entered the chamber "guys this is Harry"

"Hey" said the winner of the duel as he grabbed Helena and swung her around "so your Helena's new friend huh, nice to meet you. We don't really get much young people here"

Harry smiled as Helena squealed to be let down.

Placing her back on the ground he turned to Harry "you should come on super Tuesday's that's when we try out new spells"

"Like what?"

"Well, the latest spell is the combination of the avis spell and the fire spell- it sends a flock of fire birds that explode on contact"

"That must be dangerous"

"It is, but it can be blocked with the protégé relas- an advanced shield charm. It only works 50 of the time though; the people in RD said it's got something to do with will and intent" he shrugged "I just want it to work when I need it to"

Harry nodded in understanding before Helena said they probably need to get up to her dad's office. "You have some nice people here" said Harry

"They'd love to hear that. I think they feel they've lived out of society for so long that they don't know how to react to people" she smiled "I guess they can. Daddy" she said as she opened the door "how's it going"

"It's amazingly insightful" said Mr Rickstein "the core of magic is all intent and will"

"Like flying? It's all about being confident"

"Yes, but it is a bit more complex than that. It's also about heart condition and desires and concentration to the nth degree. It talks about finding your magic and making it an extension of yourself."

"Finding your magic?" said Helena dubiously "what's to find?"

"You need to be able to sense magic, feel it extending from you"

"And you do this how?"

"Ever heard of Taoism" asked Mr Etenna


	4. Faith

Harry Potter and The Path Not Taken **by** _Destinysarrow_

_I do not own the Taoist principles and I have changed them a little _

- Chapter -

**Faith**

Harry and Helena were bent over a book in her room, reading up on the Taoist principles, it was a hard read.

"I don't get it" said Helena with a pout "it just teaches us the concepts- magic is broken down into components – Tao is the magic we cast into the air, qi is magic, de- is will, and we need to be able to grasp magic unconsciously to get a state of wu wei. So how do we do that?"

Harry sighed and wished Hermione was here she would have cracked this already. "I really don't know. How do we unburden our mind of knowledge and experience so all we are is pure magic"

"Short of pouring out the continents of our head I don't know"

Helena got up and began passing her room "we're missing something"

"Indeed" said her father as he and Mr Rickstein entered the room. "We found this at the back of the book, it appears that Sina had been trying to find and locate the others"

"And?"

"He succeeded- well partly. He left us with something" he handed the book over to Harry

Harry looked down at the book and then frowned "ingredients for a potion?"

"That's right" paced Mr Etenna "the ingredients are used to create a potion unfortunately we cannot translate the ancient runes language- all I can gather is that it has something to do with going back- or seeing back, and from this we'll be able to get a location- well at least that's the theory"

"Ok then lets make it"

"But we don't know what it does"

"Then we'll find out" said Harry

"It could kill you"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. How long will it take to make"

"It shouldn't take to long"

"Good then call me when you're ready"

"Harry" said Mr Etenna "this- this potion could do anything"

"I know, but I really think it's something I'm supposed to do. I don't think it's a coincide that Hedwig found you almost a modern version of the guild of heores, there is something at play here far more greater than our individual choices"

"I hope your right. But I like your faith"

"When you've lost everything faith is all you've got" Mr Etenna stared at him for a moment before walking out the room with Mr Rickstein.

"Harry" said Helena "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life"

"Ok" she nodded

"Ok?" he asked and she smiled "ok" he repeated and continued looking out the window. It was a strange sensation he finally felt ready and free like he had been waiting for this moment all his life, but he was stupid he knew that this could end either way and it could be a big mistake. But Harry was tired of doing nothing this was really his last chance.

"Its ready" said Mr Etenna "But I'll give you a moment"

In silence Helena moved over to him and flung her arms around him in a bear like hug. Harry sighed. "I'm doing the right thing".

"Of course" She muttered into his neck and then pulled back and grinned. Her eyes filled with childlike innocence "come on Harry lets get this over with"

Harry couldn't bring himself to tell her that there may be no coming back from this but simply stood up and followed her out the room.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mr Etenna

"Yeah" he held out his hand and then looked up to find half the institute watching from the observation deck. "I'm sure". He opened the cork and took a fast gulp then everything changed.

_The light changed, softened like a summer morning even as the air warmed and took on a weigh of humidity- no not humidity but magic. Flowers unfurled and then bloomed; sprouts grew and burst into full fledged trees- this was magic the creation of the world. The air was constantly shifting and changing and yet it did not bothered Harry, it felt as if he was coming home. A man crouched in front of a child, swirled his hand in the air leaving a trail of magic dancing in its wake. A child threw their hands in the air and little rain drops fell back to the earth raising up again into the mother earth. Magic was part of the cycle of the world and it was here watching history that Harry understood just how important this world was. He had grabbed onto the world of magic because it had provided him with escape from his relatives but he hadn't realised that it wasn't just something he could use but it was what he was- it was where he belonged. _

"_You know you're not suppose to be here"_

_Harry turned and nearly fell back in shock. The man laughed and pulled Harry upright. "So you're him and I guess I'd be your great great many times over great grandfather"_

"_S-s-sina"_

"_A pleasure" he bowed_

"_So what brings you this side of the astral world?"_

"_Your potion I- we didn't know what it did"_

"_And you used it- foolishness boy, but I like your spirit" he grinned_

"_Where are we?" asked Harry _

"_In a happy place"_

"_We need to find the books- we need to revive magic" rushed Harry "where are they"_

"_Closer than you think. Come on Harry take a walk with me"_

"_I may not have time"_

"_There's always time for a walk, you must gather your thoughts"_

_Harry walked along Sina "look please it's we- I need to go"_

"_The youth of today is always in such a hurry- you really want to unlock magic? The world may not be ready for it"_

"_I'm ready"_

_Sina stopped in front of a fountain "sometimes I wonder if our tenacity will end us in more trouble than its worth. It may be a long while until the world is ready for you"_

"_Then I'll wait"_

"_Well good luck boy"_

"_Wait but you haven't-" Harry did not have time to scream as the floor beneath him crumbled away, all he knew was that he was tumbling, falling, falling down down into the earth. Then a voice, "open your eyes". Harry hadn't even been aware that they were closed but he opened them- a vision blurred in front of his eyes, images and colours danced as he watched his future and a feeling of being so overwhelming happy- happy and powerful consumed him and then… he was gasping for air._

"Harry are you ok" the voices were painful- loud, there were all around him, talking at once crying for help, laughing for joy but all talking towards him.

"Harry" said Helena "wake up it's not funny".

He recognised the voice so distant but so familiar, he strained until that was the only voice he could hear. Were those tears and a sobbing plea for him to wake up, but he was awake wasn't he. He could see them- we'll he could feel them, there presence all around him. He tried to reach out a hand to sooth the voice to show them that he was alive that he was here. But he couldn't there was still more to see more to understand. Before he fell into darkness he whispered "I'm ok" and then he was falling again.

Harry woke again much later and during the time when light was appearing just over the horizon. Curled to his side was Helena, tear stains marked her innocent sleeping face and in the chairs beside his bed was Mr Etenna and Mr Rickstein and Sirius. Harry shot up "Sirius"

The yell woke everyone up and Harry cast a quick guilt look at everyone as they rubbed their sleeping eyes.

"Sirius, but how?"

"I was kidnapped and brought here" he said as he approached him "how are you?"

"I'm fine but I get the feeling I shouldn't be"

"You've been in and out of consciousness for the last couple of days"

"Oh I don't remember"

"Well it alright and look you woke up in time for your birthday happy birthday kiddo"

And as Harry looked around the room at the ground of mismatched people he realised that this was in fact the best birthday morning he had ever had.

Later when they had been feed and the kidnapping experience of Sirius had been told they sat back in Mr Etenna's Lab.

"So you remember nothing"

Harry paused "I-it was a lot of sights and sound and colours and smells"

"Smells"

"I was in the past for a while and then I was floating everywhere I was in everything I was magic"

"Magic"

"Yes for a while. But that wasn't important it was what I saw"

"And that was"

"There's just too much to sort through right now, but I know the answers inside of me. Hang on do you have a pencil"

"A pencil?"

"I want to draw something I remember seeing a lot"

Sirius leaned over Harry "I didn't know you could draw"

Harry blushed "well I'm not that good" he said modestly as he continued to sketch a drawing.

"That's brilliant" Sirius exclaimed "what is it?"

"I have no idea, but we will find out" said Mr Etenna as he passed the photo to Mr Rickstein

"I know what it is" said Helena "hang on" she walked out the room and then came back with a book. Opening it to a page she placed it alongside Harry's drawing "the land of the Dragons"

Harry rolled his eyes "I hate dragons"

"But it's not a real place it's a myth"

"Maybe its not, maybe the ministry has been covering it up" said Sirius "it wouldn't be the first time they hid something more powerful than them"

"So what do we do?"

"Why we break into the ministry of mysterious"

"Sound's like fun" said Sirius and Helena and they grinned

"You're not going" said Mr Etenna and Sirius and Helena frowned and then a confused look passed between then. "Who" they chorused again.

"Anyone under the age of 16"

This time Harry frowned "why not?"

"Well you need to go back to school"

"I won't go" replied Harry

"You need to go, this secret has been hidden for too long and we can't do anything to jeopardize it now"

Harry's eyes darkened "then what do we do, wait till next summer, for some reason I don't think we have that much time"

"That is why I called the whole institute on this. With their help we'll be able to get ready for anything that may come"

"And again all I do- sit at home and do nothing" shouted Harry

"No Harry we're yours to command but you're not ready yet."

"And how do I get ready when I'm in school"

Well if you don't mind" he stopped as the door opened and the man that Harry had seen duel entered the room.

"Hullo" he held out his hand to Harry "since I never really introduced myself before names' Malachi" he gave a goofy grin

"Malachi here is the new Hogwarts DADA teacher"

Harry's eyes widened "how did you pull that off"

Mr Etenna smiled "Harry there is nothing that we can't do"

"So what do I do" asked Helena "I want to help"

"We need you to help with the translation of the journal, with only the 4 of us being the ones to read the journal I'll need someone to continue with it until we've sorted out Harry's first clue"

"And me" asked Sirius

"Well with Malachi gone will need some else in the duelling room- you'll be taking his place till your mission ready"

"I guess that sounds fair" said Helena "so what do we do now"

"Now" said Mr Rickstein "Now we plan"

_Part 2_

"Oi Harry" called Ron as he pushed open the carriage door and then stopped when he saw a teacher. "Who's he" he asked motioning to the sleeping teacher

"Dunno" said Harry "the new defence teacher maybe"

Ron nodded knowingly "guess what I got prefect" he showed the badge pinned to his robe

"Well done, I suppose you got it too Hermione"

She blushed "well I was fortunate to get chosen"

Harry nodded knowingly and returned to his books "divinations?" she asked

Harry looked at the front of his book "says so doesn't it"

"Why are you reading that" she asked not particularly fond of the subject.

"It's interesting"

Ron snorted "what happened to you mate, divinations is a load of crap"

Harry shrugged again not willing to comment. "Well Ron and I we're suppose to go to the prefects carriage" said Hermione awkwardly

"Ok, well have a nice time" said Harry

Ron looked at Harry closely "you know I don't have to go"

"Seriously I think I can handle a few minutes alone- I'm all alone for the whole summer"

Hermione looked embarrassed "we we're going to write but we thought maybe you"

"Hermione seriously, I'm fine- go"

She bit her lip before her and Ron walked out the carriage.

Malachi sighed "thanks merlin, my neck was getting right stiff. So those are the famous part of the golden trio" Harry raised an eyebrow "some kids were talking, I heard some stuff"

"Of course" he pulled out a journal and waved his wand and muttered an incantation

"What they up to?"

"Helena said that they're still translating the runes- there planning to do it in 3 nights she said she's planning to go along"

Malachi chuckled and pushed a sandy blonde lock from his eyes "that's ma gal, I'm sure she'll find some way to go if not in body then in sprit, she's nothing if not resourceful"

Harry stared at the writing for another minute before closing the book. "How come they didn't tell me about Sirius?"

"Your friends, guess they don't know how to"

"It seems like we're all able to keep secrets easily makes me wonder if we were ever really friends"

"What brought this on?"

"Just been thinking a lot, forget it I'll be ok"

Malachi changed the subject "Not wearing your new glasses"

"To tell the truth I'm kinda scared I'll break them"

Malachi laughed again "if you can break them that easily then they need to be sent back, now put them on"

Harry dug them out of his bag and replaced his old glasses with the new ones

"You'll be fighting these gals of with a stick" he nodded

Harry blushed "shut up and go back to sleep"

Malachi grinned and got himself comfortable "be nice or I'll have the mind not to teach you any good spells"

"I'll set Mr Rickstein on you" said Harry well naturedly

"No more of that history- merlin it's enough to kill anybody"

Harry laughed and the door opened.

"Hi, Harry. Mind if we seat" asked Ginny and Neville and Luna entered the carriage.

"Thanks everywhere else is full" she announced once they had stowed their trunks.

Luna watched Harry with a dreamily gaze on her face "so how are you Harry"

"Ok, you"

"Well, there are no doxies around today so I think I'll get by ok. New glasses and you've quite a bit more muscular than before"

Harry blushed "Mmm"

"You look quiet fetching you know"

"Er thanks" he heard Malachi snort.

There was another awkward silence.

"What's that plant" asked Ginny and as Neville explained Harry found himself half enjoying himself and half worried over what was to come.

"Harry... Harry" Harry blinked and looked up to find Cho watching him

"Hi" he said aware that everyone was watching them

"Hi" she paused "I mean I wanted to come and say hi- so hi" pink in the face she closed the compartment without waiting for a reply. Harry sighed, he hadn't thought about Cho since the Yule Ball everything seemed to different now. A week at the institute made everything seem so strange. Harry looked up to find Ginny watching him only to blush and look away when she was caught. But then some things seemed to stay the same.

* * *

Thanks for all the adds and reviews please continue- next chapter will feature more on the plot


	5. Sacrifice

_Disclaimer:_

I own nothing but the computer I am writing on.

Wow cannot believe the adds for this story- anyway knew chapter- get the hankies out

* * *

Harry Potter and The Path Not Taken/ Unlocked **by** _Destinysarrow_

- Chapter -

**Sacrifice**

"Up and at it" called Malachi "there you go, you almost got me that time"

Harry sighed and wiped his brow "you're trying to kill me"

"Nah if I was doing that you'd already be dead" he parried another attack "yeh got to stop using the disbarment spell"

"Why"

"Because it's predictable and predictable is stoppable"

"You made this look easy"

"I reckin you're trying to hard"

"Then what do I do- I can't concentrate on the duel and do something else at the same time"

Malachi sighed "I guess it time we go back to the basics, give me your wand"

"Why"

"You don't need it. Now sit on the floor I'm going to teach you something that all great dueller use. Voldemort, Dumbledore and even your professor Snape"

Harry blanched "his a good duller"

"One of the better ones in the school. Anyway what I am teaching you is called Occlumency it ones of the most difficult things to learn and there are hardly any master left in the world."

"What about at the institute"

"There great alright, but it's really not something you can learn, you have to be born with it"

"Oh, why is nothing every easy"

Malachi shrugged. "So let's get started"

_Part 2_

It was two months into the school year and Harry was exhausted, you could hardly blame him for falling asleep in the history of magic when he had been doing twice as much work than anyone else. His extra lessons with Malachi now stretched well into midnight, the occlumency lessons wrecked havoc on his concentration and he often had headaches extending throughout the entire day. Needless to say people had begun to notice and the rumours and newspapers articles on him being crazy were something everyone was beginning to believe. It didn't help then that Harry was also getting visions at the most inappropriate times, flashes of what he had seen when he was under the effects of the potions, sometimes there were emotions which had Harry acting erratically or doing the strangest things. Ron and Hermione were worried but by the time they finished their prefect duties Harry was never in the common room. It made spying on Harry incredibly difficult and there reports to Dumbledore were few and far between. Something had to be done.

"Hey" said Ron as he sat besides Harry

"Hi" said Harry barely looking up from his book

"Wanna play some wizard chess?" he asked

"Can't" replied Harry and stuck his head deeper into the book

"Bloody hell mate what happened to you?" Ron snapped "your acting like Hermione head always in a book, never anywhere where someone can find you, and just as crazy as Looney Luna"

"She's not crazy" said Harry who had gotten to know the girl "I mean you never know, what's she's saying could be true"

"Rubbish" said Ron now flushed red in annoyance "I think your taking these articles a bit too seriously, I'm worried about you"

This time Harry did look up and stare at Ron "I'm ok really- I've had a lot on my mind"

Ron waited patiently for Harry to continue but he didn't. "Look I need you to go back to normal"

Harry smiled and then looked back at the book, but before he could reply Hermione with Cho Chang in hand came over.

"Harry" said Hermione

"Hermione"

"Come on Ronald we have to go" she said

"Where" he said obliviously to the looks she was sending him, huffing in annoyance she finally pulled him up by his shirt and whispered "give them some privacy" Cho blushed prettily while Harry remained unaffected.

"Oh" said Ron finally "why didn't you just say so" he rolled his eyes before walking off with her.

Cho finally sat on the grass besides Harry "what's that" she asked as Harry snapped the book closed "its private"

"Right" she nodded "anyway I was wondering" she paused "whether you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me"

Harry glanced over at her in surprise, he was sure that he wouldn't have to think about dating especially with his erratic behaviour, if that wasn't enough to put of any girl surely the fact that a madman was constantly after him would be enough. But here Cho was willing to be seen out with a certifiably insane man... maybe she was ok, maybe he could/should give them a try. "Sure" he nodded the journal that he had been writing in lay forgotten.

Harry sat with Cho outside while the snow fell in the background. It made a pretty scene as they held hands sending shy glances at each other. Around them the school was locked into the annual snowball fight, a feat even the slytherin's partook in, it was the one time when any couple could be alone.

Things had been progressing nicely since they got together in October, and Harry was returning to the boy he had been before he had joined the institute. Cho had a way of making him forget about everything but her, and Harry was always sidetracked with keeping up the going ons of the institute. He was sure that they would be going to the MOM some time soon but he could not remember when, he also did not remember that he and Malachi were suppose to meet on said night to read the journal together.

"Harry" said Cho as she lifted her head from his shoulder

"Yeah" said Harry as he looked down at her. She smiled and moved her lips forward to meet his, Harry paused unsure and then closed his eyes.

"_You find anything" said Mr Etenna as they walked the halls of the ministry_

"_Nothing" shouted one of the men_

_Mr Etenna rubbed his head "maybe Harry got it wrong"_

"_I don't think so" said Helena as she shook of the image inducer _

"_Helena" scowled her father "I expressly told you not to come"_

"_I wasn't going to I swear I was just going to watch you guys, but then" she pulled out the book "writing began to appear, ancient runes it took me a while to translate it but I finally did. The land of the dragons is a real place- it used to be overrun with dragons but then the guild of heroes found a way to contain and tame the dragons making the place liveable. They were going to set up a guild there, with colonies where each sect could learn and teach magic. But when the judges came the land become one of viciousness and the rivers flooded with blood, the dragons became free and tore the land in shreds. Sina after deciding to form the grey order went up to the high tower and used his magical energy to protect the land and allow his fellow wizards to get a way and that sacrifice is what promoted him to say: __The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death__. __With his sacrifice Sina imbued each member of the grey order with immortality until they had found a way to ensure that there magic would not be forgotten. However within the tower that Sina stood there remains books protected by his blood and his spirit remains there until the one he calls "the keeper" can replace him. When the keeper comes it is there duty to protect the books until each magic is uncovered once that is done the keeper is no longer bound to the books and the tower"_

"_Do you think Harry is the keeper" asked Mr Rickstein_

"_If he is" said Mr Etenna "what a sad life he must live until we find all the books"_

"_I hope Harry isn't the keeper" said Helena _

"_Let's hope not. Does the journal tell us how we find the keeper and what use they are to us?"_

"_All it says is that the keeper can provide you information from the room into this book- right now it is Sina soul that speaks"_

"_So how do we know who the keeper is?"_

_Helena shrugged I dunno._

Harry moved back and stared at Cho, shaking it of he closed his eyes, there lips barely touched when: _"Helena?" asked Harry what are you doing here. She didn't seem to see him instead she walked straight through him towards a table littered with books. She looked older, weary and the dark dreary feel of the room seemed to contrast the girl that he knew. He moved over to her and put his hand on her shoulder she shuddered but did not turn. He looked at her trying to figure out how she ended up in this place when he noted the ring that he had gotten, she was wearing it. Harry shook his head in denial he couldn't have done this to her. He had given her the ring when he was leaving the consortium as a 'so you know I'll be back' ring, he hadn't chosen her for anything- she was just a kid a kid who wanted to be free. _

"_Take of the ring" he yelled at her "take it off" he tried to grab her hand and pull it of but he was incorporeal. "Damn it" yelled Harry in frustration "why did you do this" he yelled as Sina appeared "why did you do this?" _

"_Some things are out of our hand, besides she does a good job"_

"_Look at her" yelled Harry "look at how unhappy she is, don't make this her future"_

_Sina shook his head sadly "your too late Harry"_

"_No please" pleaded Harry "don't make her stay here"_

"_Some things happen for a reason and sometimes history doesn't repeats itself, some times it is just a warning"_

"_History" Harry begun but it was too late Harry was already waking up. _

Harry woke up only to find a worried Cho staring at him. He moved backwards and then hastily ran up to Malachi's room, leaving a confused Cho behind him.

"Malachi" he yelled as he slid into the room "we need to stop them"

"It's to late mate" said Malachi "it's been done"

"No" said Harry "we need to go there now"

"Harry I know-"

But Harry cut him off "if we don't stop them something will happen to Helena. The colour drained from his face "lets go" he said to Harry.

"What's gotten you so shaken" asked Malachi as they flew there broomsticks toward the ministry of magic

Harry hesitated for a second before he said "why do I always mess up"

Malachi gave a quick inspection of Harry's sombre face "maybe we're not too late" he closed his eye and gave a quick prayer- merlin he hoped they weren't.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry" said Helena "I think, I mean I was reading the journal and" she paused

"I know" said Harry "but its not me"

"Of course it's you, it fits"

"No" said Harry "look just give me the ring" the place made his spine tingle and he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"The ring" she said "what ring? Oh that ring it's at the consortium"

Harry paused "what you mean you're not wearing it"

"No I didn't want to lose it, it's been sitting at the institute all day"

"I don't get it" said Harry "my vision, of you, there as the keeper"

"I was the keeper"

"Yeah and then Sina said that you were accepted and something about how history doesn't have to repeat itself"

"I wonder what that means" said Mr Rickstien "why send you a vision"

"Maybe to prepare them" said Mr Etenna "maybe a choice has to be made"

Horror washed over his features "it wants either Harry or Helena."

Though Harry was not happy he was alright with the fact that he would be trapped again, maybe that was what Sina wanted, he wanted Harry to be his heir of sort...

"but it needs me" said Helena "think about it, we are almost like the reincarnation of the guild of heroes, like all out lives we've been preparing for this moment- like you've been preparing me for this moment"

"Don't be silly" said Harry "there is no fate or destiny there only is"

"Choice? Whatever you saw, I didn't choose that it was all due to some stupid accident with the ring right, now I get to choose and that may make a difference."

"You want to be trapped in another world- alone; I thought you want to be free"

"Sometimes freedom must be fought for" she sniffed "and you guys I trust you guys to hold up your end of the deal and hurry up ok, I don't want to be there forever"

"You don't have to do this" said Harry as a lump appeared in his throat

"When you know its right, its right" she nodded "just don't forget me"

"Never" he fought to blink back tears that he hadn't expected. He took of his glasses and scrubbed his face. "Come here" he said as she launched herself into his arms just as she had done the first time they had met. "I promise I won't let you down"

She pulled back "I know" and then some more "so how do I do this thing" she looked at the journal and not at her father, Mr Rickstien or Malachi. "Maybe there are some words" her voice shook and she looked up and caught Harry's eyes. It held for a moment and then another.

"I've got it" said Harry as he grabbed the book with shaking hands. He looked down at the journal and froze; he couldn't do this could he.

"It ok" she said "it will be ok" she nodded decisively the tears that had almost let loose were gone "lets do this" she moved into Harry arms and buried her face into his chest. Her father coughed behind him and Harry realised that he was much too afraid to look at him. Helena took a brazen peek around Harry "I love you" she whispered and though she was probably talking to the trio of men behind him, Harry was warmed and soothed by her words.

"Gone on Harry, quicker she goes the quicker she comes back" said Mr Etenna

"And don't be slacking on your lessons" added Malachi

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said

Harry nodded, tensed and then closed his eyes "Come back in one piece" he said

"Will do" she laughed as a bright light engulfed them. This time there were surrounded by colours and pictures and sounds and though Helena seemed focused on what was beyond them, Harry took them in, until he was the only one left standing.

"Harry" called Mr Rickstein "are you all right?"

"Never better" Said Harry "but I think it's about time we started hunting for the first book"

"And where would that be"


End file.
